Routt County, Colorado
Routt County is the 15th most extensive of the 64 counties of the State of Colorado of the United States. The county population was 19,690 at U.S. Census 2000. | work = 2006 Population Estimates | publisher = , Population Division | date = | accessdate = 2007-05-10}} The county seat is Steamboat Springs. History Routt County was created out of the western portion of Grand County on January 29, 1877. It was named in honor of John Long Routt, the last territorial and first state governor of Colorado. The western portion of Routt County was split off to form Moffat County on February 27, 1911. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,133 km² (2,368 sq mi). 6,116 km² (2,362 sq mi) of it is land and 17 km² (6 sq mi) of it (0.27%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Carbon County - north *Jackson County - east *Eagle County - southeast *Grand County - southeast *Garfield County - southwest *Rio Blanco County - southwest *Moffat County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,690 people, 7,953 households, and 4,779 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 11,217 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (5/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.90% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 0.73% from other races, and 1.28% from two or more races. 3.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,953 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.60% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.90% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 22.60% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 36.50% from 25 to 44, 25.70% from 45 to 64, and 5.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 116.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 119.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $53,612, and the median income for a family was $61,927. Males had a median income of $36,997 versus $26,576 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,792. About 2.80% of families and 6.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.20% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Hayden *Oak Creek *Steamboat Springs *Yampa State parks *Pearl Lake State Park *Stagecoach State Park *Steamboat Lake State Park *Yampa River State Park National forests *Routt National Forest *White River National Forest National wilderness areas *Mount Zirkel Wilderness *Sarvis Creek Wilderness National trails *Continental Divide National Scenic Trail *Fish Creek Falls National Recreation Trail *Swamp Park National Recreation Trail Bicycle route *Great Parks Bicycle Route Scenic byway *Flat Tops Trail Scenic Byway See also *Colorado census statistical areas *Colorado counties *Colorado municipalities External links *Routt County website *Routt County Community Web Page *Rott County Habitat for Humanity References Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Routt County, Colorado